Makna
by KimKiRin2158
Summary: Kisah Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang hidup tanpa adanya seorang ibu. suck sumarry - -


**MAKNA.**

Cast :

Kim KiBum

Cho KyuHyun

KyuHyun's father Hangeng

KiBum's father Kim Young Won

Another

Genre :

Family

Father and Son

Frienship

Sumarry : menurut mu, lebih penting siapa ayah atau Ibu? Tentu saja dua-duanya penting. Bad Summary.

WARNING :

Ini ff pertama Rin yang castnya member Suju. Awalnya ini cerita untuk tugas sekolah rin. Maaf kalau terdapat banyak typo. Dan juga bahasanya gak ada aksen korea sedikitpun :p maklum, rin kan newbe.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kematian datang menjeput. Tidak ada yang tahu, semuanya sudah di rencanakan oleh sang pencipta. Bahkan Sang Malaikat pencabut nyawapun tidak bisa memohon untuk kata 'tidak' jika Tuhan Telah memerintah. Bahkan bila saat malaikat sudah bersujud pun, tidak bisa membantah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan, apalagi manusia yang hanya bisa berdoa dan menangis.

Seoul Hospital center , di ruangan operasi persalinan dua orang manusia saling berjuang mempertahankan hidup. Tetapi takdir berkata lain, seorang Ibu akan tetap memilih menyelamatkan buah hatinya dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri. Bahkan dia rela bertukar posisi hanya dengan sebuah kehidupan baru yang belum bisa apa-apa.

90% semua ibu akan melakukan itu untuk buah hati mereka. Memperjuangkan sekuat tenaga mereka. Memberi kekuatan kepada calon kehidupan baru yang akan merasakan kejamnya dunia.

Ayah? Tidak ada yang bisa dipilihnya antara istri dan buah hati tercintanya. Dua-duanya sangat berharga mewarnai hidup mereka. 9 bulan 10 hari dia menantikan hadirnya sang kehidupan baru. Tapi, ada kalanya sang ayah yang selalu Bijaksana dan Tenang, akan menjadi lemah dan Tidak bisa apa-apa, Saat dia mengetahui bahwa istri dan buah hatinya sama-sama berjuang bertahan hidup. Dan saat itulah kekerasan kepala seorang Ibu dan Ayah di bandingkan. Dan akhirnya sang Ayah menuruti istrinya tersayang untuk menjaga buah hati mereka dengan baik.

#21-agustus-19xx

Ada yang lahir, dan ada yang meninggal. Ada yang datang, dan ada yang pergi. Semuanya selalu sebanding. Kehidupan dan kematian itu sejalan. Ada suka dan ada duka. Ada bahagia dan ada derita.

Bayi mungil yang masih berbalut kain putih itu telah merasakan kejamnya dunia. Telah merasakan kejamnya kehidupan. Telah merasakan apa itu kehidupan baru tanpa mengetahui apa itu kehilangan orang yang disayang.

Ayah? Dia menangis bahagia sekaligus derita. Lahirnya sang buah cinta, dan perginya sang istri tercinta bagaikan pukulan yang tak kasat mata menghantam dadanya. Melihat kepada sang buah hati yang baru saja menginjak dunia, menciumnya dan membisikan doa serta harapan agar menjadi anak yang berguna bagi mereka maupun nusa bangsa.

Tangan mungil itu menggenggam jari telunjuk sang ayah. Membuka mata dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Seakan memberi tahu bahwa sang ayah masih memilikinya, sebagai orang yang paling berharga.

Kim KiBum, bayi mungil yang baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu, telah kehilangan sosok Malaikat cantik yang rela bertukar nyawa dengannya. Dan meninggalkan Malaikat penyayang yang akan menjaganya.

.

.

.

.

#3-february-19xx

Seperti De javu, kejadian yang serupa terulang kembali. Kuasa Tuhan memang Tak terbantahkan. Iblis kembali tertawa, malaikat kembali menangis dan bersujud. Selalu seperti itu. meninggal dan ditinggalkan selalu terjadi. Begitu juga dengan bayi mungil yang tak berdosa ini.

Sang ayah hanya menangis sembari memeluk bayi mungil yang tak berdosa tersebut. Cho KyuHyun, nama bayi itu, mendekur tidur dipelukkan hangat sang ayah yang menangis pilu.

.

.

.

#5 tahun kemudian

5 tahun sudah berlalu. Bayi mungil yang yang dulunya hanya bisa menangis, sekarang sudah bisa berbicara dan berjalan. Dan mulai memasuki tahap awal perkembangan. Bocah lelaki itu Kim Kibum, akan memasuki sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak dan akan ditemani oleh sang ayah Kim Young Won atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kangin.

"papa~". Panggilan ceria tersebut berhasil menghentikan eksistensi sang Ayah dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat sang jagoan yang memanggil.

"apa Sudah selesai?". Kangin bertanya kepada Anaknya dan dijawab anggukan antusias oleh Kibum sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ayo, sarapan dulu. Papa sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Bumie. Supaya nanti Bumie jadi kuat." Kangin mengacak surai hitam anaknya dan mendudukinya di atas kursi. Kibum yang melihat perlakuan ayahnya, hanya tersenyum dan memulai memakan sarapannya dengan khidmat. Dan Sang ayah melihat itu sambil tersenyum.

"ayo mulai perkenalan seperti yang ayah ajarkan. Namaku Kim kibum, aku Suka musik dan Aku ingin jadi musisi." Selesai sarapan, Kangin kembali memberi wejang-wejangan kepada anaknya. Dan Kibum mempraktekan apa yang diajarkan ayahnya. Tersenyum ceria, Kibum menggenggam tangan ayahnya, dan menggandeng sang ayah ke bagasi mobil.

Kangin Menatap foto mendiang sang istri yang sengaja dipajang diruang keluarga, dan sersenyum sedih.

"papa, ayo. Nanti Bumie terlambat." Suara cempreng khas anak-anak milik Kibum berhasil menyadarkan Kangin dari kesedihannya. Kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini adalah senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar. Dia akan berusaha menjadi ibu dan ayah sekaligus untuk Kibum.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunie, jangan nakal-nakal disekolah. Ayah menyayangimu." Dihalaman TK ini, banyak hadir orang tua yang mengantarkan anak mereka yang baru memasuki usia kanak-kanak. Disana juga terlihat Cho Hangeng dan Anaknya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ayah." Panggil Kyuhyun takut. Disini tidak ada yang dikenalnya. Semuanya menatapnya seakan-akan dia makhluk asing yang terdampar. Banyak anak yang seusianya menangis dan tidak mau melepaskan genggaman orang tua mereka.

Ketakutan pun ada di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Dia takut, takut ayahnya meninggalkannya dan tak menjemputnya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyunie. Anak ayah kuat. Jagoan ayah tidak kenal takut." Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak, Hangeng mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Memberi kata-kata semangat, agar dapat merubah raut ketakutan sang anak menjadi berani.

Menatap sekeliling, disana Kyuhyun melihat seorang yang mungkin seusia dengannya serta lelaki yang mungkin juga ayahnya anak itu, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sang ayah terhadapnya.

Bedanya, si anak terlihat berani, tidak sepertinya yang akan hampir menangis karena takut ditinggal. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang itu, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya keleher sang ayah, dan mengecup kedua pipi keriput itu. hal tersebut membuat Hangeng terkejut, tetapi kembali keraut semula, dia tersenyum menenangkan dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

"ingat pesan ayah ya Bumie, jangan nakal dan jangan takut." Kangin berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak. Mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya dan tersenyum lembut. Kibum melingkarkan tanganya keleher sang ayah, dan mengecup pipi sang ayah lembut.

Menggandeng tangan sang ayah untuk mengantarkannya ke kelas. Dia tadi sempat beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang mungkin juga sama dengannya. Dari sebanyak ini orang yang mengantar kesekolah, dia hanya melihat hanya dirinya dan si bocah tadi yang hanya diantar oleh ayah.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun terpaku. Disaat semua sang wali murid berkumpul, kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang tidak memiliki Ibu? Bukan. Bukan karna mereka merasa tidak cukup memiliki hanya sang ayah, tetapi mereka iri melihat teman-teman mereka memiliki apa yang tidak mereka miliki. Saling berpandangan, Kyuhyun dan Kibum melihat sang ayah yang duduk dengan tenang.

Sebelum memulai kelas, wali murid diundang untuk memperlengkapi semua kebutuhan apa saja untuk sang anak selama di TK ini. Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terpaku melihat pemandangan dimana seorang ibu mengusap air mata di wajah anaknya, dan sang ayah yang menghibur putrinya tersebut.

Kibum tertegun melihat pemandangan itu, beralih melihat Kyuhyun dan berpikir ternyata mereka sama.

"apa yang kamu perhatikan?". Bertanya bingung, Kibum memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada." Balasnya datar . Melihat Kibum sekilas, dan kembali melihat objek semula.

Dua orang pria dewasa disana saling pandang, dan tersenyum. Mereka memperhatikan anak mereka yang berdiri seraya menatap sebuah keluarga bahagia. Ada perasaan ganjil menyentuh mereka. Mencuri dengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh putra mereka.

"mana Ibumu?." Pertanyaan itu bukan dari Kibum, melainkan Kyuhyun. Dia bertanya kepada Kibum. Kibum menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Dua orang dewasa disana tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian saling pandang lagi.

"Apa kamu tidak ingin bertemu ibumu?." Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Nadanya datar, tetapi tersirat kesedihan didalamnya.

"Eeh? Bukan. Aku rasa memiliki ayah sudah cukup untuk ku." jawaban polos nan ceria dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya secara keseluruhan. Begitu pun dengan kedua ayah bocah tersebut. Kangin memandang Kibum Sedih dan bangga sekaligus. Dan Hangeng memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"apa kamu Ingin bertemu ibumu?." Kibum yang tidak enak dengan keheningan pun membuka pembicaraan.

"tentu. Keluarga sempurna, tentu dengan adanya seorang ibu." Jawaban itu menohok hati kedua pria dewasa disana. Ternyata seberapapun mereka memberi kasih sayang, tetap saja tidak ada yang menggantikan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

.

.

.

#10 tahun kemudian

"Dasar anak haram. Kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tua mu eh? Hahaa, kami lupa, kau kan tidak mempunyai orang tua lengkap seperti kami." Suara serta tawa itu menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi ini. Pembullyan seperti biasanya. Dan sasaran juga seperti biasanya.

Disana, korban pembullyan itu meringis sakit memegangi keningnya yang bedarah. Tidak bisa melawan tentu saja. Dia hanya seorang diri, sedangkan mereka ada 6 orang. Sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lagi pula dia sadar diri, apa yang mereka katakan ada benarnya. Dia hanya anak yang tidak memiliki keluarga lengkap. Tersenyum pedih sambil sesekali meringis sakit.

"Bukankah kalian yang tidak punya sopan santun? Harusnya kalian malu, bukankah kalian memiliki keluarga lengkap? Tidak seperti kami. Apa kalian ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga kalian dengan tindakan bodoh kalian? Apa kalian tidak kasihan melihat ibu kalian menangis saat mengetahui keburukan anaknya? Siapa yang harus berkaca disini. Kami anak haram, atau kalian anak yang tidak diperhatikan?." Suara itu membuat mereka semua menoleh termasuk Kyuhyun.

Disana, berdiri pemuda yaang berbicara frontal yang tak takut sedikitpun pada mereka. Pemuda itu berjalan angkuh, dan menghampiri korban bullying.

"Kyu, ayo."memapah temannya yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Kibum apa yang kamu lakukan disini?." Kyuhyun memekik kaget saat mengetahui itu adalah Kibum. Sahabat sekaligus tetangganya sedari kecil. Siswa yang berbeda jurusan dengannya, sehingga Kibum tidak tahu bahwa selama ini sahabatnya itu selalu menjadi korban bully.

"menyelamatkan mu, tentu saja bodoh. Apa kau kira aku akan diam saja saat mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini? Kyuhyun bodoh. Untuk apa kau menjadi _high fours_ selama ini, kalau kau hanya membiarkan mereka menginjakmu seperti tadi." Kibum memang ketus dan kasar, tetapi itulah bentuk perhatiannya dan rasa khawatirnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"sesuatu yang jahat tidak perlu dibalas bukan? Apa bedanya dengan mereka." Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu tenang.

"sepertinya kau punya musuh baru ketua OSIS." Canda Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

Geng yang terdiri dari 6 orang tersebut memandang geram Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"oi anak haram. Jangan mentang-mentang kau ketua OSIS kau bisa seenaknya menceramahi kami. Kau sama saja seperti temanmu yang tidak berguna itu." perkataan itu membuat emosi Kibum kembali tersulut.

"anak _broken home_ setidaknya berkaca. Siapa yang tidak berguna disini. Kami atau kalian?'. Jawaban sinis dari Kibum berhasil menyita perhatian mereka semua dan menatap si ketua genk tersebut dengan terkejut. Donghae sang ketua genk yang berbicara tadi menggepalkan tangannya marah.

"sialan. Akan kuhancurkan hidup kalian berdua." Ancamnya dan berlalu pergi bersama pengikutnya.

.

.

.

"aduh Bumie, pelan-pelan. Sakit sialan." Akhirnya Kyuhyun yang terkesan tenang pun bisa mengeluarkan umpatannya karena Kibum menekan lukanya dengan sangat kuat.

"ku kira kau tidak bisa mengumpat." Remeh Kibum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengobati kening Kyuhyun yang bocor.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau menantang mereka Bum?." Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau baca ini." Mengambil sebuah brossur dalam tas, Kibum menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"i-ini a-apa?." Kyuhyun melotot kaget dan menatap Kibum seakan bertanya.

"keinginanmu akan terwujud. Itu brosur untuk lomba musik tingkat nasional." Perkataan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menangis bahagia dan langsung menghambur kepelukan sahabatnya.

3 tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun menyadari kenyataaan pahit dalam hidupnya. Ternyata selama ini ibunya memang meninggal, bukan pergi meninggalkannya. Ayahnya sengaja berbohong, agar Kyuhyun bisa meraih mimpi untuk bertemu ibunya.

Menyakitkan? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak sakit saat mengetahui kau dibohongi selama 12 tahun ini. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan meraih mimpinya seperti yang diharapkan ibunya. Menjadi musisi terkenal. Itu mimpinya.

.

.

.

"ketua OSIS. Kepala sekolah memanggil anda." Seorang anggota OSIS menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk dikelasnya.

"baiklah." Tanpa basa basi, Kibum langsung berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah jebakan. Siswa yang memanggil Kibum tadi, memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya, dan kemudian menyeringai.

.

.

"murid-murid, hari ini kepolisian kota kita akan mengadakan penggeledahan bagi siswa yang terkait kasus narkoba. Letakkan tas kalian diatas meja dan kalian semua berdiri di depan kelas." Perintah kepala sekolah itu mutlak. Semua muridnya berbaris di depan sesuai perintah. Begitupun Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Aku tidak memakai apalagi mengedarkan narkoba pak. Itu fitnah. Kalian jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Lepas." Teriakan heboh itu mengalihkan semua perhatian murid bahkan kepala ssekolah serta guru-guru yang ada. Di sana berdiri Kim Kibum yang tangannya diborgol polisi. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu kaget.

'tidak mungkin.' Bantinnya berkecamuk.

"Bumie, apa yang terjadi?". Kyuhyun yang panikpun segera menghampiri Kibum.

"mereka menuduhku memakai narkoba." Jawab Kibum kesal.

"tapi kami menemukan bukti di dalam tasmu. Ini narkoba. Dan bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, kami akan mengintrogasimu di kantor kepolisian. Ayo ikut kami. Kami juga sudah menghubungi keluargamu." Perkataan polisi tersebut membuat kibum membeku.

'tidak, jangan papa. Papa tidak boleh tahu ini.' Kibum membatin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada papanya jika mengetahui ini.

"ternyata anak sok-sokan itu adalah pengguna narkoba. Hahaa, pantasan saja. Dia kan kurang kasih sayang." Ejekan itu datang dari Donghae dan gengnya. Kibum menahan geram, dan Kyuhyun menatap tajam.

Kibum pasrah diseret begitu saja. Menulikan pendengaran. Dia harus bisa mengatasi ini semua.

.

.

.

"jadi nak, dari mana kau mendapatkan narkoba jenis ganja ini?." Introgasi dimulai. Kibum bungkam, pasalnya dia sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa barang haram ini mampir di dalam tasnya.

"akhh." Berteriak kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik begitu saja oleh seorang polisi disana.

"sebaiknya kau menjawab dari pada kami menyakitimu lebih parah." Itu ancaman dan Kibum hanya mendecak. Tidak berniat menjawab.

"bawa dia kedalam sel." Dengan patuh, polisi itu menyeret Kibum ke dalam sel yang kumuh.

"tuan muda." Intrupsi sebuah suara.

"paman. Kenapa paman yang datang. Dimana papa?". Kibum bertanya kepada sopir kepercayaan keluarganya. Si sopir menatap Kibum sedih.

"tuan besar terkena serangan jantung." Ucapan itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Kibum. Dadanya terasa sesak. Semuanya berputar-putar dikepalanya. Dia harus menemui papanya.

"pak, tolong lepaskan sebentar. Saya mohon. Saya mau melihat papa." Runtuh sudah harga dirinya. Dia memohon. Bukan karna lemah, tapi karena rasa sayangnya kepada sang ayah lebih penting dari pada harga diri.

"tidak bisa. Sekarang masuk ke dalam sel." Cengkraman di tangannya semakin kuat. Kibum meringis sakit. Dia harus memutar otak. Dia tidak bisa begini terus. Ini keterlaluan.

"kalian ingin tahu dari mana aku mendapatkan narkoba itu?." ini suara keduanya setelah suara permohonannya tadi. Semua polisi disana memperhatikan Kibum dengan saksama.

"baiklah. Kalian pernah dengar jebakan? Kalau kalian pintar pasti kalian mengetahui jebakan apa itu." berucap tenang, Kibum melihat seorang polisi yang menarik rambutnya dengan kasar tadi menegang.

"jebakan seorang aparat negara, agar dia mendapat naik pangkat dengan mudah. Dia menyelipkan barang haram tersebut ditangannya dan mulai berpura-pura menggeledah tas korbannya. Tapi bukan jebakan itu yang akan saya ceritakan." Ucapan Kibum tersebut membuat keringat dingin polisi itu menetes.

"ini jebakan biasa. Ini adalah jebakan musuh dengan orang lain sebagai perantara. Hai kalian para aparat negara yang bodoh. Harusnya kalian bisa mengetahui sidik jari yang ada di plastik narkoba tersebut. Bukankah kalian itu disekolahkan? Masa itu saja tidak terpikirkan. Kalian memang bodoh bukan? Kalah telak dengan anak SMA." Lanjutnya.

Semua polisi yang berada disana tercengang dengan ucapan Kibum. Mereka memang bodoh, harusnya melakukan sidip jari.

"siapa kau sebenarnya nak?". Tanya seorang polisi yang sepertinya komandan mereka.

"Kim KiBum. Anak Dari Kim Young Won pengusaha sukses di Korea dan mendiang Kim Leeteuk pengacara yang terkenal akan gugatannya." Kibum berkata tenang dan membanggakan kedua orang tuanya. Mata semua polisi tersebut melebar kaget.

"Boleh aku melanjutkan? Jika kalian ingin tahu siapa pelaku pencorengan nama baik sekaligus pengedar narkoba itu, kalian bisa datang kembali ke sekolah ku."setelah berkata demikian, Kibum berlari kencang keluar dari kantor kepolisian tersebut. Dia terus berlari dan berlari, dan tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang tidak memakai alas apapun. Tujuannya hanya satu, sang Papa.

Melihat dari jauh, disana di rumahnya ramai datang orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Berlari menerobos itu semua, Kibum terdiam beku melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Air matanya tumpah. Dia jatuh terduduk. Di sana, terbujur kaku papanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Beringsut pelan, meraih tangan dingin sang papa, Kibum menangis sangat kencang.

"PAPAAA?." Berteriak meraung dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kaku itu.

"Papa jangan tinggalkan Bumie. Papaaaa."tidak sampai disitu, Kibum masih bersikukuh mengguncang tubuh papanya, hingga sebuah pelukan hangat dirasakannya.

"paman Kangin terkena serangan jantung saat tahu kamu dibawa polisi. Paman tidak sempat meminum obatnya karena panik dan ingin menyusulmu. Dan saat akan menginjak tangga, paman terpeleset dan jatuh. Paman menyayangimu Kibum. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir, dia selalu mempercayai mu. Kamu bisa, dan jadilah musisi seperti cita-cita mu." Kyuhyun yang memeluk Kibum ikut menangis terisak. Nasib memang memainkan mereka.

Diatas sana, malaikat kembali menangis, dan iblis tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tuhan membuat sebuah tragedy lagi. Semua sudah terencana. Malaikat pencabut nyawapun hanya bisa terduduk dengan tangan bergetar karena harus mencabut nyawa manusia lagi.

.

.

.

.

#5 bulan kemudian

5 bulan setelah kematian sang papa, Kibum jadi banyak melamun. Sekarang tanggal 23 maret, itu tandanya sekarang hari kelahiran sang papa. Setelah pulang dari pemakaman dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Kibum kembali melamun dan duduk di taman belakang rumahnya.

Sore hari pemandangan ditaman yang terawat ini sangat indah. Memegang sebuah gitar Putih pemberian sang papa saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-12 tahun, dia mulai memetik gitar tersebut.

Suaranya yang tenang dan merdu, membuat semua orang di dalam rumah tersebut menangis pilu.

Permainan gitar tersebut, menambah pilu lagu yang dinyanyikan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar lagu itu meneteskan air matanya. Dia menghampiri Kibum dan Menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Besok kompetisi Musik nasional akan diadakan. Aku sudah mendaftarkan nama mu sekaligus nama ku untuk ikut berpartisipasi." Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menatapnya bingung.

"ayolah, kita punya mimpi yang sama. kIta akan menjadi musisi hebat di dunia." Suara semangat serta senyum dari Kyuhyun membuat Kibum ikut mengukir senyum tipis.

Benar, tidak perlu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Yang dia perlukan adalah, menjadi apa yang di cita-citakan dan membahagian kedua orang tuanya yang berada di surga.

 _(ibu memang segalanya. Tapi ayah, menjadi penopang semuanya.)_

 _ **20 maret 2016**_


End file.
